Of Unknown Origin
by randomhoosp123
Summary: They all hoped to be extraordinary as in Broadway stars, singers, actors. They were not expecting deadly future dreams, secret organizations, secret border crosses, uncontrollable super powers. Its all just a little hard to believe.
1. Just a dream or something else entirely

NOTE: Starts before season 3 during summer break. Also I am not the best at grammar but I tried to check for errors so I hope this is okay.

Also the only couples at the beginning are Artie and Brittany & Finn and Rachel are dating. Things will probably change later. Also the underlined is the thoughts that Rachel can here.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee and this story is just for fun. I am not making any money off of it.

**Lima Ohio**

"_I can't stop it its burning from the inside." The young Latina girl screamed as she sat huddled in the corner of her grandmother's small home. In the room the single table was over turned, chairs were scattered and the plates were sitting smashed on the floor. _

"_Grandma, you have to leave this place. I can't control it." the girl yelled in Spanish as her grandmother looked at her in horror._

"_No, child. I don't know what is going on but I will not leave you here." Her grandmother said in a strong but shaky voice. _

"_Get out! Now" The girl yelled but her grandmother refused to listen. The girl realized that she shouldn't be surprised because everyone had always said that she got her stubbornness from her grandmother and she guessed they were right. She realized at this moment she had started to cry begging her grandmother to leave her in this little 2 bedroom house and run as far away as she could. _

_The problem was that her grandmother wouldn't listen to her and continued to walk toward her (instead of away from her like she wanted) and like a switch she knew it was too late and she could not hold it anymore. _

"_nieta, I love you and I want to help you. Santana, tell me what's wrong." Her grandmother once again said and that was the last thing that Santana heard as she unleashed the uncontrollable fires that emerged from deep within. Somehow she instinctually knew that they would not hurt her but they hurt everyone around her destroying everything in its path. When it was done all Santana could do was stay huddled in that corner crying and whispering "I am a monster" but no one could hear her because the fire had taken them all._

_As the scene switched a girl could be seen huddled in a corner (in a similar fashion as the previous girl) screaming at her fathers to get away from her. Much like the previous girl, this new young girl also had loving family members who refused to leave her in this condition. What they did not know was that they were causing her more pain._

"_Dads, please leave me alone" The girl cried as she felt pain emitting from her head and when she thought it couldn't get any worse it did. _

_What's wrong with her. We have to help Rachel._

_As she heard the words repeating from both her fathers she was so frightened because neither of them had moved their mouths but their words we screaming in her head and she heard more screaming but she could not possibly know where they were coming from._

_I wonder if Damien likes me and if I should ask him out. I know I am not as pretty as Samara but…_

_I can't wait to see Jenny she's been gone for almost a year…_

_I just can't tell my parents I am gay, what if they reject me…_

_As the girl kept listening to all the voices they all became one as she could barely decipher them all. She was so stuck in her own head that she didn't here her fathers actually talking to her. She also did not hear them running out of the room with very worried scared looks on their faces. She was too stuck in her own head with the voices, in the pain that she was not physically or mentally present at all._

_At this point all of the images and moments were clashing together as the scene of another young African American girl was huddled in the same position as the other two girls. People were around her too but unlike the other two she could not focus on them at all because all she was doing was screaming out in pain. The only words the surrounding people could hear her say was "I feel their pain" in an agonized voice. _

_Had she been mentally present at all she would have noticed all of the doctors, medical staff and family members surrounding her. Even the medical staff looked down at this girl wondering what was wrong with her as she screamed for so long that she had made her voice horse. The boy stood their in the background watching and as though the girl felt him she turned and faced him with a look of pure agony in her eyes as she continued to scream._

These images continued to come, as the boy sprung out of bed to escape the dreams. He was sweating bullets and had jumped out of bed so fast that he fell out of bed hitting the floor hard. He could not force himself to move and so he was stuck on the floor breathing heavily as his parents ran into the room. His father picked him up and his mother ran over forcing him to drink some water and stop shaking but it did not work. He continued to shake and breathe harshly for a long while as his parents, not knowing what to do, hugged him tightly. They continued to whisper "It's aright, Artie" in his ear while he clung to them as life depended on it.

About two hours later Artie had fully calmed down. His mother started talking about taking him to the hospital but he refused to leave. They then tried to ask him if he was alright and what was this dream about but he would not answer.

His parents left his room hoping he would feel better after some more sleep otherwise they both realized they would have to take Artie to the hospital against his will. He lay in his bed but he spoke no more and stared into space with a haunted look on his face as he thought of all his glee friends.


	2. Did anyone call for a friend?

CHAPTER 2: Did anyone call for a friend?

**Lima, Ohio- Abrams Household, Tuesday June 21, 2011**

Again his mother had told him they were taking him to the doctor but Artie stayed so limp in his fathers' arms that it was impossible to move him all the way to the car without harming him. Then his parents started going through his phone book looking for possible friends that may be able to get some kind of response from Artie. They hoped that familiar faces would jolt Artie out of his catatonic state.

They went through a list of names on Arties phone.

Tina Cohen- Chang: 452-3456

Mike Chang: 343-0989

When they called it turned out that Tina and Mike had went as teen chaperons with the Asian club to China as all the parents thought it would be good for the kids to "explore their roots."

Mercedes Jones: 333-2121

Rachel Berry: 621-0989

Kurt Hummel: 266-9653

When they called these three their parents had told them that the Berry's had taken the three on a trip to New York as one of the fathers had a medical conference. Arties parents were really getting worried that all of Arties friends would be out of town. Arties parents were not blind and they knew that Artie had a hard time with high school. They knew how bad it had been when he would just come home and tell them that "school was fine". So they had been overjoyed when they asked him how school was and he actually told them about Glee club and making new friends.

Though now they where worried that Artie may be depressed because all of his friends went out of town without him but they called more numbers with the hopes of finding some of Arties friends.

Brittany Pierce: 234-5667

Sam: 542-1234

Blaine Anderson: 563-5677

Matt Rutherford: 323-5645

Calling these numbers did not quench their worries as Brittany did not answer, Sams' phone number was disconnected, Matt had moved to Chicago and they found out Blaine Anderson lived three hours from Lima. They were surprised that Brittany did not answer because Arties parents knew that Brittany and their son were dating.

They kept calling because they knew that they had to keep trying as they looked into his dead eyes. They called Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray, and a Santana Lopez but none of them answered either. They had agreed that after this if they could reach none of his friends they would bring a doctor to their home. So they called the last two numbers in their sons' phone book.

Finn Hudson: 451-9089

Puck: 321-7777

Surprisingly the two boys answered and when the parents told them what was happening with Artie they said they would be right over. A few minutes after talking to Finn and Puck, Arties parents received a call from Brittany.

"Sorry I didn't answer the first time. I couldn't find my phone and had just changed the ringer and when I heard it I thought Lord Tubbington had decided to finally play an instrument for me. He is a world renounced instrumentalist and I was hoping that he had finally decided to give me a chance to prove that I had musical skills besides my sick dancing moves," Brittany stated in a serious voice as she spoke to Mrs. Abrams.

"That's fine sweetheart. Just Artie has not been feeling well since he had a horrible night terror and we were hoping that familiar people around him would make him feel better." Mrs. Abrams stated softly already having known Brittany long enough to be used to her antics.

"You said he had a night terror. You mean like in the middle ages. I do think I remember Mr. Shue reading to me about knights attacking and causing terrors but I don't understand why they would hurt Artie." Brittany stated.

"Oh no. Artie just had a horrible dream that terrified him, sweetie." Mrs. Abrams said.

"Oh for a second I was worried that I would have to protect Artie from the Knights which would be kind of hard because they have those sharp swords. Though I do hope Artie is alright and I should definitely come over. I'll be their in a few minutes. Hopefully my pot of gold will cheer him up." Brittany said hanging up before either of the Abrams could comment.

Brittany, Puck and Finn came up to Arties room together. Before they went up to Arties room, his parents had told them about how he was. Although they expected him to be in bad shape actually seeing him in bad shape shocked all three of them and when they first looked at him Brittany almost started to cry. There Artie was staring straight at the wall with a vacant expression.

"Artie dude, I will try to say this in the nicest possible way but you look like crap." Puck said always being one for tact.

"What Puck was trying to say was Artie dude are you alright?" Finn said but was meet with silence. Brittany continued to stare at Artie until she climbed into the bed right behind him and started stroking his hair with her hand.

"When you're ready I hope that you will talk to us. I just made a super special wish to Santa asking telling him that I did not want anything for Christmas as long as Artie gets better." Brittany stated sincerely as she continued to hug Artie and stroke his hair with her hand.

"Like Brittany said, we're here for you dude. You were there for me through my whole post-juvi mess and I will be here for you know. You my boy." Puck said as he sat down on the floor facing Artie and Finn soon did the same thing. They sat there for at least thirty minutes in silence.

Then pushing on the hour and a half mark with Brittany still stroking Arties hair, was when Artie finally showed something in his eyes as he stared at Puck. Though this look was not what Puck expected because when his vacant expression finally disappeared the look he shot Puck was a mixture of disgust, sadness and horror. The look on his face only lasted for a few seconds before a normal look of recognition showed on Arties face.

Then after a while Artie started to cry. Finn and Puck did not know what to do so they stood awkwardly as Brittany tightly hugged Artie, and for the second time in just one day Artie broke down.

**Lima, Ohio- Abrams Household, June 21, 2011 (cont'd)**

Later Arties parents were able to breath a sigh of relieve as Arties friends told them that Artie was responsive and now slowly talking to them. His parents left him alone with his friends saying that later tonight they would still take him to the doctor to make sure everything was okay.

"Okay dude. You what to tell us what's going on with you, and what the hell was that look you shot me." Puck stated trying to keep the fear and anger out of his voice.

"I have been seeing things starting since my seventeenth birthday a few weeks ago. At first they were little things that I wrote off as an active imagination." Artie stated in the quietest voice Brittany had ever heard him use. In fact Finn had to tilt his extremely large body forward a lot just to hear him.

"What have you been seeing?" Finn questioned.

"For a while I thought I was crazy but now I am not so sure," Artie stated in a drained voice as Brittany continued holding him in her arms.

"What the hell did you see?" Puck all but yelled, and when Artie flinched Puck realized that this was not the time to let his anger get the best of him. So he apologized.

A few seconds Artie answered "There is no explaining of what I saw." None of the other Glee kids knew how to respond to that. "… but maybe we can change it. We need to get the other members of the glee club back in Ohio now including Matt." Artie continued with a strong conviction in his voice.

"You want us to pull Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt away from New York, Mike and Tina who are in China and Santana from Mexico and gather all of the Glee club including Matt who had moved back to Illinois and Sam who has moved to California." Finn said in a joking voice.

"Yes" Artie said in a serious tone.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if I did not get Brittany's voice right. Also I randomly made up these phone numbers. Anyway give me comments, criticism, any grammar mistakes I made so I can change them. Thanks.


End file.
